


No better incentive

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Blight, there is no better incentive to fight than being with the ones you love. Smut between Elsa Cousland and Leliana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No better incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Well welcome to an instalment of: 'Kate wanted to write shameless smut and so here it is!' I hope you enjoy!

“Maker, Leliana!”

Elsa found herself gasping as she felt Leliana’s fingers between her legs, rubbing firmly against her clit as Elsa found her whole body trembling. Truly, she was not certain how they had ended up like this, in a room in The Pearl and half dressed. Well, Elsa was half dressed, with her breeches around her ankles, Leliana was still very much dressed and seemingly very impatient. 

Perhaps it had been the long and busy week they had, had on their way back from Orzammar, or perhaps it had even been the seemingly endless time that they had been apart whilst Elsa had explored the Deep Roads with only Shale, Oghren and Morrigan for company. Either way, Leliana seemed insistent, her lips feeling hot and desperate against the crook of Elsa’s neck, her body pressing Elsa face first into the wall in front of her. 

A low whine escaped from Elsa’s lips as she kicked off her breeches fully, spreading her legs further so that Leliana could move more easily against her. She could feel the rise and fall of her lover’s chest against her, the hot breath against her ear as Leliana got as close as she could to her.

“Do you like it when I do this to you, Elsa?” Leliana purred, her velvet words sending a low throb between Elsa’s thighs.

“Yes,” she whispered back, choking out the words as she felt Leliana caress her fingers through the wetness between her legs.

“I haven’t even had you long and you’re already impatient,” Leliana giggled, tutting slightly. “What will people say?” 

There were plenty of clever and witty remarks that Elsa could have made, had her words not been so easily silenced by the feeling of Leliana’s fingers slipping inside of her. Instead, she found that she could only moan, her hips rocking against the slow and teasing caresses that Leliana was so fond of. It was excruciating and glorious and tantalising all at once, the pressure building slowly in the pit of Elsa’s stomach. She tried to breathe, her nose met only with the scent of Andraste’s Graces and the fainter smell of incense from the rest of the room.

How Leliana had managed to be this intoxicating Elsa surely did not know. All she did know was that she could only think of the way Leliana’s free hand had moved under her shirt, cupping her breast and toying with her nipple between her fingers. Every sound she made was met with a soft giggle or a moan of approval, making it impossible to even begin to keep her mind focused. Desperately she rocked back onto Leliana’s fingers, trying to get the bard to speed up her attentions for once. Maker, she needed this, her skin felt like it was on fire and her lover was stoking the flames, she needed her release, craved it even.

“Elsa,” Leliana purred, savouring her name on her tongue as if she wished to taste every delicious syllable. “You are so glorious when you are this desperate, ma chérie. I have not been able to have you like this for so long.”

Elsa merely moaned in response as she felt Leliana’s fingers curl so deliciously inside of her. She could feel the throbbing increasing, her legs trembling as the redhead delighted in every single sound that her Warden made at her ministrations. Her hand moved down from her breast, caressing down her waist and over the small swell of her backside. Elsa wasn’t prepared when she felt the hand pull back before smacking her backside with only a slight amount of force. She gasped, groaning as Leliana squeezed the flesh she had just spanked. Her behind felt sore, but Maker it had felt good.

“Please, Lels,” Elsa gasped, rocking herself backwards. “Again.”

Her only response was an amused giggle and another smack on her backside. Then she felt another and another, each accompanied with a soothing caress over the reddening skin. She hissed slightly, earning her soft touches and encouraging whispers in her ear. Leliana made certain she was gentle, her fingers slowly stroking the inside of her walls as her hand made impact again.

It should not have had this effect upon her and yet it was not long until Elsa felt her legs trembling, a soft cry escaping her lips as she came with a final curl of Leliana’s fingers and a palm against her backside. She could feel the way Leliana wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her upright as she curled her fingers, slowly thrusting them as Elsa rode out her orgasm. Her breathing felt laboured and yet she relished in the hold that Leliana had on her. Each soft and lilting word whispered into her ear was one of encouragement, a loving litany that ignited that familiar glow within Elsa’s chest.

They stayed in an embrace, even as Elsa’s breathing evened out and Leliana removed her fingers from inside of her lover. For a moment, the world was silent save for the sound of their breathing and Elsa could not help but sink backwards into Leliana, sighing softly as the bard lowered her head to her shoulder.

“Are you alright, mon cœur?” Leliana asked, her hands softly caressing Elsa’s slightly tender backside. “I did not hurt you too much did I?”

“No, I feel fine…” Elsa mumbled, closing her eyes at the soothing feeling of Leliana’s hand. “That was…”

“I am sorry that I was a little impatient, my love,” the bard whispered, her breath tickling Elsa’s ear until the Warden could not help but giggle. “I did not quite realise how much I missed you until we were alone in more private accommodations.”

“What? Have you just been waiting to push me against a wall and fuck me without any preamble?”

“Yes, something like that,” Leliana giggled lightly, finally letting go of Elsa as the woman turned in her arms.

“Well, if you’ve been waiting for that, perhaps you’ll let me show you what I have missed?” Elsa asked, her hands toying with the fastenings on the grey breeches that her lover wore.

As soon as Leliana nodded her assent, Elsa pulled her lips to hers, sighing contently at the feeling of Leliana’s soft lips against her own. She wrapped a hand within her red hair, relishing in the softness beneath her fingers as she pulled her in deeper. It was easy to get lost in these moments, when Leliana’s arms were wrapped around her waist and all Elsa could feel and taste was the sweetness upon Leliana’s tongue. She made certain that she concentrated this time as she walked Leliana backwards to the bed, letting the bard lie down gently before she crawled on top of her.

For a moment she broke away, looking down at her lover as her hair splayed across the sheets like a halo of flames. She was so beautiful, so ethereal in these moments when her blue eyes twinkled in love and desire, her hand moving up to stroke Elsa’s cheek tenderly as they both looked at each other. Sighing happily, Elsa moved in to kiss her again, this time making certain that she rocked her hips against Leliana, maneuvering herself so that her knee pressed between her lover’s thighs with each movement.

 “Perhaps we should get rid of the rest of our clothes?” Leliana suggested, gasping slightly as she gripped onto the bottom of Elsa’s shirt and tugged it impatiently.

Elsa chuckled then, earning her a playful glare before she was quickly rolled over, much to her surprise. She gave a disgruntled huff as Leliana straddled her waist and urged her out of her shirt. Elsa complied enjoying the way that Leliana’s eyes seemed to darken hungrily as they finally raked over her exposed chest. Her long fingers danced across the scars littered across Elsa’s stomach, caressing each imperfection until Elsa could not help but feel beautiful beneath her touch. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Leliana leant down, wrapping her mouth eagerly around Elsa’s nipple and rolling her tongue around. Her eyes watched as Elsa arched her back, groaning softly at the attentions she was receiving.

“Stop distracting me and get undressed,” Elsa chuckled, tapping the back of Leliana’s head.

“Yes Ser!” Leliana giggled, rolling her eyes as she moved herself off of Elsa and the rest of the bed entirely.

Bewildered, Elsa sat up, watching as Leliana bit her lip softly. She seemed to work in slow motion, taking her time with the fastenings on her shirt and peeling the garment off slowly. There was that look in her eye that told Elsa that she was not allowed to touch, merely bear witness to the sensual way in which Leliana was now moving her hips as she pushed her breeches down to the ground. The bard smirked at her then, making certain that Elsa’s eyes were glued upon her before she hooked her fingers around her small clothes and pulled them slowly down her legs. Elsa couldn’t tear her eyes away, her mouth dry as she looked at the now nude Leliana before her. She gulped as she approached, her arms wrapping easily around Elsa’s neck as she straddled her on the edge of the bed.

“You’re always so sweet when you think you’re in charge,” Leliana giggled, leaning her lips against Elsa’s eat and nibbling slightly.

Elsa gasped as she felt Leliana grind against her slowly, her tongue flickering against her ear until she could not help the groan that escaped her lips. Eagerly, the Warden ran her hands up to Leliana’s breasts, her breath hitching slightly as she felt the weight within her palm and enjoying the soft moan that breathed against her ear. Turning her head, she began to kiss Leliana’s neck, pressing her tongue against her skin until she could hear her lover’s breaths deepen. The grinding was more desperate and steady now, no longer meant to tease, but to increasing the friction against Leliana’s clit. Smirking to herself, Elsa moved a hand between them, dipping her fingers between Leliana’s folds until the bard gasped, her hips bucking further against the movement.

“It feels so good when you touch me there, Elsa,” Leliana moaned, her eyes falling shut as she rocked against her fingers. “Just a little harder, ma chérie.”

Groaning at the breathiness of the words, Elsa did as she was bid, rubbing her fingers in circles around Leliana’s clit until she could feel her legs beginning to tremble. Just as Elsa was about to slip her fingers inside of Leliana, she found herself pushed down onto the bed, blue, lustful eyes looming over her as Leliana moved up her body.

“What are you… oh!” Elsa whispered, wrapping her arms around Leliana’s legs as the bard settled herself above Elsa’s head.

“This is what you wished to do?” Leliana asked, reaching down to stroke a hand through Elsa’s black hair. “You are usually impatient to taste me.”

Whimpering slightly, Elsa could only nod as she was confronted with Leliana’s slick folds above her. She took a deep breath before slowly trailing her tongue up Leliana’s slit, her hands settling upon her backside and urging her hips to move against her. Tasting Leliana was always just as intoxicating as the rest of her, if not more so. Elsa had to remind herself to tease her lover, to allow her tongue to lazily rolling around her clit before she sucked gently, careful enough to take her time. 

The gentle sighs from above her at least told her that Leliana was enjoying herself, her hips grinding against Elsa’s mouth and increasing the pressure upon her only slightly. It was then that Elsa probed Leliana’s entrance with her tongue, slowly thrusting inside and curling her tongue inside of her. The movement elicited a gasp and Leliana’s hand fisted in Elsa’s hair this time, her hips beginning to grind more forcefully against Elsa’s tongue. Smirking, Elsa thrusted more, making sure that she dug her nails into Leliana’s hips, encouraging her movements even as she increased the pressure.

“Maker, yes! That’s my good girl,” Leliana gasped, her legs trembling slightly.

Before Leliana could say another word, Elsa replaced her tongue with her fingers, thrusting two fingers inside of her lover and curling them upwards. A low hiss escaped from Leliana’s lips then, along with a string of Orlesian words that Elsa was too preoccupied to translate. Instead she focused on sucking and nibbling upon her lovers clit, matching each stroke of her tongue with the curl of her fingers inside of Leliana. The bard gasped, bucking more desperately now as she fell forward, supporting herself on the bed when it became too much to maintain her upright position. A smug grin pulled at Elsa’s lips as she heard her lover curse, gasping as she rode her fingers and tongue enthusiastically, any hope of maintaining composure completely lost.

It was not long until Elsa felt the walls tighten around her fingers and her tongue was met with a more of the delicious taste of Leliana. She moaned as she felt her lover’s muscles clench, her thighs tightening around her head as she rode out the pleasure that was coursing through her body. Her body moved so fluidly as it stretched and arched, a sight that Elsa felt lucky just to be able to behold. She savoured each moment that she remained inside of her love, lapping at her folds until she couldn’t get enough of her lover.

Eventually, she heard a soft laugh from above her and Leliana moved, gingerly removing herself from Elsa’s fingers and collapsing with her head amongst the pillows of the bed. She giggled softly, placing an arm over her eyes as she lay there, trying still to catch her breath. Without any hesitation, Elsa sat up, crawling over to where Leliana lay and wrapping an arm around her waist. A small laugh shook her body as she burrowed into the warmth of Leliana’s side, for once grateful that she was shorter than the other woman and could fit nicely against her body.

Leliana moved her arm then, wrapping it around Elsa’s shoulders and pulling her closer until she was able to bring her lips to her love’s humming contentedly as they kissed.

 “That was rather enjoyable, no?” Leliana whispered against her Warden’s lips, pecking her gently on the cheek.

“That… is an understatement. We should do this more often! After this Blight nonsense is finished, I am not letting you out of whatever chambers we find ourselves in for at least a week. Or a year!” Elsa chuckled, burying her face in Leliana’s neck.

 “Oh Elsa! You are so silly! We will have things to do, places to see!” Leliana giggled, stroking Elsa’s head gently.

“That is assuming we all live though. We could just as easily become the Archdemon’s lunch. Or dinner… do legendary battles usually happening in the afternoon or the eve?”

“We are not going to be eaten by an Archdemon! You will lead us to victory, I am certain of it!”

“And what if I don’t? What if I fail?”

Leliana looked at Elsa then as the Warden worried her lip between her teeth. Her eyes seemed distant, fearful as she thought of all the horrors she had seen. Overcoming demons and broodmothers was one thing… but the blighted Archdemon was another. She still had nightmares of the broodmother, who knows what would happen with an even greater foe. Still, Leliana stroked Elsa’s cheek gently and Elsa found her eyes drifting closed, allowing herself to be soothed by the motion.

“I have every faith in you, my love,” Leliana whispered, kissing Elsa gently on the lips once more. “We shall prevail and you shall be the Hero that this country deserves. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Elsa chuckled, nuzzling softly into the hand that still remained upon her face.

“Good. Now, it would be good to sleep before the dawn, yes? I doubt the darkspawn will wait for us to rise at noon!”

“You never know. Sometimes they are almost considerate,” Elsa chuckled, earning her an exasperated eye roll from her lover.

“Of course they are.”

Leliana giggled to herself, shaking her head as she pulled the furs from the bottom of the bed and pulled them over their bare bodies. The Warden shifted onto her side, sighing softly as she felt Leliana wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against her back. A soft kiss was placed against her neck, a sensation that almost made Elsa giggle as it tickled her skin.

“Goodnight, Leliana,” Elsa whispered, reaching for one of Leliana’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mon cœur. Sweet dreams,” Leliana mumbled against her skin.

It was not long until the breath upon her neck evened out, indicating that Leliana was asleep. Gently, Elsa pulled a hand up to her lips, kissing the back of Leliana’s knuckles gently before letting her eyes drift closed. She would have to win the battle to come if she wished for this life to continue and with Leliana’s arms wrapped around her waist, she could think of no better incentive.


End file.
